unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose's Past
|details = You previously helped a Scholar with the investigating of a School for learning navigation, right? The client sent in another request related to the subject. As she is someone who holds great interest in the topic, he would like to learn about Jose's past. If you go to the Tavern, you may be able to find her or an acquaintance of hers. |step1 = /Past/Lisbon/Fabio in Tavern/ You've talked with Fabio in regards to Jose's past. She lost her mother when she was young, and then she had lost her father when she was 15. However, there was apparently someone who acted as a moth and took care of her in Porto. If you go pay her a visit, you may be able to find out more. |step2 = /A Mother's Substitution/Porto/Berta near Duarte Lopez Estate/ You've found out about Jose's childhood, as well as information regarding Jose's father from Berta, who acted as a substitute for Jose's mother. You've also learned of someone named Lino, who is around the same age as Jose and was quite close to her too. It might be a good idea to talk with Lino too. Lino is said to be in Faro at the moment, let's go and find him. |step3 = /Like a Friend, Like Family/Faro/Lino near Port Official/ You've talked with Lino. Lino, who did not get along with his father, Fabio, was taken in as an apprentice by marcelo from the Shipyard and there he met Jose. Lino also briefly talked about Jose's past as well. For more details, you'll need to talk with Fabio. You may be able to find out Fabio's whereabouts at the Tavern in Lisbon. |step4 = /Thinking of Her Father's Death/Lisbon/Lush in Tavern/ While searching for Fabio, you were caught by a drunkard. Afterwards, you met up once again with Jose and Marcelo. According to Berta and Lino, Jose has been carrying the thoughts of her late father. Without saying much of this, Jose left. As expected, you'll need to talk with Fabio. Let's go and look for him in the Commercial District. |step5 = /Jose's Dream/Lisbon/Fabio near Market Keeper/ You were finally able to meet up with Fabio and talk with him. After putting together everything you've heard from the others along with this, you think that Jose inherited the will of her father who was a shipyard master and carries the dreams of building a ship and using it to sail across the seas. |stepfinal = Jose/// You were able to find out from various people regarding Jose's past. For a young lady who inherited her father's will, and dreams of building a ship and sailing the seas with it, the School in Sagres would seem quite alluring. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 30 |reportfame = 12 |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Rumoured School/Portuguese/1 |subQ1 = quest/Childhood Friends/Portuguese/1 |subQ2 = quest/Truth of the Ship with Royalty that Sank/Search/1/Appraisal/3/Portuguese/1/Threatening Letter Addressed to Jose's Father |chainQ1 = |landarea = Lisbon |seaarea = Lisbon, Open Sea }}